


刺骨

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 一个打猎钓鱼遇到变天的雪后小故事(？)劳模也要休息。也许没休息。
Relationships: Ash/Loki(Warframe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	刺骨

Fortune人声鼎沸，这里自开放了与Tenno的交际往来，每日前往Fortune交流，与当地人做生意的Tenno是越来越多了，这里的人是被Nef压迫奴役的基层劳动力，对于与Tenno合作，解放在Nef手下被压榨的工人们，索拉里斯联盟的改造人们算得上是相当乐意的。相比起地球上的希图斯，Ostron人那种爱理不理的态度，这儿的人可是把你当做同一战线的战友一般的亲切。  
为了讨好这边的工人，换取他们的信任，指挥官带着Mesa与Loki在奥布山谷打拼了数十日才获得了索拉里斯联盟领导者Eudico的信任，与她成为了好友。当然，在他们开诚布公的时候，着实把指挥官和Loki吓了一跳。  
“说真的，当时指挥官和我说，有的Tenno在她之前已经取得了Eudico的信任，当Eudico打开她肚子上的门帘漏出真正的‘面容’时，那个Tenno整个人都愣了。”Loki正在奥布山谷的小径里漫步，与他的室友Ash一起。“那天交给Eudico她要的全部债券时，指挥官就站在旁边，刷的一声那肚子上的卷帘就打开了，指挥官那副一言难尽的表情就算围了围巾也能看出来，太有意思了！”  
Loki一边说着和自家Tenno在Fortune与奥布山谷的经历，一边在路边寻找着什么。雪地里有一小堆深棕色的东西吸引了他的注意力，Loki连忙跑了过去，一脸茫然的Ash只好大步跟上。  
“是动物的粪便，而这个周围的脚印……你要来试试吗？”  
一两分钟听见他没接着说话，Ash才意识到Loki在问自己。  
“我？”  
“是啊，你要来试试打猎吗？”Ash看着话音刚落的Loki从子空间里拿出了一把猎枪，那是一把威力有限的麻醉步枪，弹匣只有一发，每打一发就得装填一次，Ash接过这把猎枪，仔细观察了一会，看着那老旧的拉栓上膛的装填装置，Ash有些无语。  
Fortune的工人是为了打发异乡人才卖给他们这种二手货？要是能改装个多几发的弹匣都好啊……  
就在Ash默默无语的时候，Loki已经沿着动物的脚印找到了一处合适的呼叫点，Ash看着他拿出了一个拟音呼叫装置，装上了一个红色的模块。这又是做什么的？Ash的疑问越来越多，但这不是重点，他确实很享受能待在工作中的Loki旁边，看着Loki娴熟的操作，这很令人赏心悦目。  
呼叫结束，山腰那头传来回应的叫声，Ash看到Loki随即进入了隐身，然后扭头看着他。  
“轮到你了。”  
“……什么？”  
“打猎啊，过不了多久那只动物就会走过来了，你去后边藏好，等它出现你就开枪射击。”  
Loki蹑手蹑脚地走到后边，与Ash一起趴在倒下的树干后，看向呼叫声传来的方向。  
没过一会，红外探测器探测到前方孢子树的后方，有一只四足兽缓慢前进的身影，两人屏气凝神，紧紧盯着那个身影从孢子树后出现，红色与淡粉色交织的毛色，长长的喙看起来并不是鸟类那样的锐利，圆弧的形状让这只小家伙看起来格外温顺，Ash能猜到这种动物肯定怕人，在它还没发现两只趴在雪地里的战甲时，他扣动扳机，麻醉针应声而出，开火的噪声惊动了它，但在这只小家伙反应过来的时候，麻醉针已经扎在它的腹部，针筒内的药剂注入，麻醉的效果很快就起了作用，这只小家伙“咚”地一声倒在了地上。  
猎物已经倒地，然而在这山谷狩猎的Tenno并不能将猎物带回飞船，Tenno们不会照顾这些小家伙，贸然带它们回去对它们来说并不是个好主意，只能呼叫负责山谷生物的Biz将它们托走安顿好。无人机将这个毛绒绒的小家伙拎了起来，它有些慌乱不安，无法着地的四肢在空中慌乱地晃动，这时Ash注意到它其实还有着一根同样毛绒的大长尾巴。这只动物样子温顺喜人，豆大的眼睛好奇地看着捕捉它的两个高大的身影，伸出两只前爪想要抓着什么。  
“超可爱又稀有的红毛弗鸣克，怎么样？”Loki的声音里透着毫不掩饰的得意，Ash看着他伸出手在弗鸣克的身上摸来摸去，享受这难得一遇的毛绒绒的触感，弗鸣克因为被上下其手而扭动自己的身体想要躲开。随后无人机带着小弗鸣克离开了，还没等Ash想好回答，Loki就自说自话地介绍起来。  
“刚才那只是弗鸣克，在这山谷里最可爱的动物，第二可爱的就是那种会钻地的小老鼠，这边的人管它们叫泡博，还有一种可以抓到的是波雷罗拉，那家伙也挺可爱的，有一种背上有银蓝色尖刺的最为好看，就是太难抓了，这山谷里最难抓也是最不好看的动物，叫库伯顿，和野生库博差不多，又凶又丑陋，要不然指挥官为了娃娃我才不……”  
“Loki。”  
Ash打断了滔滔不绝的欺诈者，Loki停下脚步，望着跟在他后边的忍者。  
“怎么了？”  
对方肩甲上投射出的动物保护肩章在Ash看来甚是晃眼，一条自后脑勺延伸而出的装饰头带随风飘荡，胸前的江户Prime胸甲不时闪烁着装饰性的保护光罩，腹部外层近乎完全贴合于素体表面，那被雪地反射的阳光照得圆润的臀部更是让忍者放不开视线。  
不对，他在看什么。Ash回神把目光重新放回Loki的脸上。  
“……你需要休息。”  
“我们确实在休假期间啊？”Loki疑惑地看着他，他的室友好像自他俩从福尔图娜的电梯里出来就一副欲言又止的模样，Loki回头继续前进，“你在想这个？”  
然而忍者摇了摇头。  
“你现在做的事情和你的日常工作有什么两样，你需要真正的‘休息’。”  
不远处Corpus哨站传来几个人交谈的声音，这倒是提醒了两人他们还在Corpus的地盘上，贸然前进只会让叽叽喳喳的Corpus船员和恐鸟扰了他们的兴致。杀意蠢蠢欲动，Ash做好了准备随时将分身投入战斗，用一场剑刃风暴席卷这处哨所。然而Loki拦住了他。  
“我们换个地方。”

乘上Itzal，熟路的Loki飞在前面，高速的Archwing能在十秒内穿越千米的路程，但无法避免被高空寒冷的强风吹拂于身上，刺骨的冷风钻入任何一处可以进入的狭缝，将整个人包裹在低温的覆膜当中。Ash有点担心，一路上在想他的室友有没有带上保温服。  
“到了。”  
卸去Itzal从空中落下，下坠的速度越来越快，当Loki快要摔到斜坡的雪地，他收起四肢，自腰腹发力让自己翻滚着陆，免去了让双腿尤其是膝盖受力的磨损。这样时刻游离于危险边缘的行为习惯，只能是从那个喜欢冒险的指挥官学来的。  
Loki完美落地并拿出暗杀者，身后的Ash将Archwing降落在离地两米的高度后落地。面前是一个二人宽的洞口，Loki走了进去。  
“里头的落差很大，小心脚下，别掉进最低下的冷凝池里了。”  
进入这个山洞，Ash终于看清了里面的全貌，洞里有不少能发出光亮的矮小植被，有几株顶上显现蓝色的幽光。  
“这是什么？”  
“缇帕瘤，能拿回去给Ticker换点债券或者做些什么，指挥官说这东西说不定还能拿回去做小夜灯。”  
Loki的声音从下一层传来，在洞壁上反射出回声，Ash循声往下看，冰凉的冷凝液池泛着青蓝色的光，越往下去那些洞内的植被就越少，而Loki正站在冷凝池旁边的石台上。那说不定不是什么石头，而是冷凝液凝固而成的结块。  
Loki正一手拿着电鱼叉做准备，一手扔出了鱼饵和光亮染料。  
“等着瞧吧，海龙要出来了~”  
没过多久，一个竖起的发光圆盘从池底现身，Loki对准了它，盯着它游动的方向，然后猛地一用力，将鱼叉掷入水中。Ash在一旁看着他熟练的操作，他捉住了摇摇晃晃的海龙往上一拽，那个圆盘子就被Loki抓上了岸。  
“就是这个，指挥官很喜欢的金星‘鱼’，它也算得上是水底无人机里比较好看的那种，而且索拉里斯的人也挺喜欢这个的，能换来很多东西。”  
Ash看着Loki背后慢慢堆起一座由无人机形成的小山堆，有海龙也有几只个头很大的虾。  
钓了好一会，直到水底没再出现无人机的影子，Loki终于收回鱼叉，将那一堆的鱼获塞入背包的子空间里。  
“不来帮帮忙？”  
“如果你答应我收拾完这堆就去休息的话。”  
他有情绪了，Loki在心里叹了一声。除了指挥官，Loki比任何人都要了解Ash那些小小的心理活动，看上去严肃冷漠的忍者有一个细腻的内心。他知道自己有多喜欢他的可爱忍者这一点，自从他们建立关系，每次出勤结束，他都能在登陆艇停机库的出口看到Ash的身影。  
收拾完毕，Loki做了个手势示意，而Ash也抬起下巴回应。  
去上面。  
洞穴的落差每十米都要降低一度，两人来到有缇帕瘤生长的一层，冷凝液带来的低温稍微缓解了一点，在洞底捉鱼冻得Loki的关节快僵掉了。Ash走到紫色的巨大菌菇的旁边坐下，伸出手让Loki过来这儿，欺诈师以为忍者想让他坐在他的旁边休息，他同样握住忍者的手，却被他拉过跌入了他的怀抱里，以一个怪异的姿势。  
“……你是抱抱熊吗？”Loki从来不知道，忍者也是那么喜欢拥抱的吗？  
“太冷了，抱团取暖有什么不对。”  
这倒是塞得Loki哑口无言。  
“我要换个姿势，这样休息不舒服。”说着Loki扭动身体想要起来，而Ash按着他的上身只能让他活动腿部。  
“……”  
这下劳模欺诈师明白了忍者想做什么，现在的姿势完全就是他跨坐在Ash的下腹部，忍者顶着他的密处，而他正摇晃着下身在勾引身下的家伙。他是该困扰Ash变得狡猾了还是为Ash的主动而高兴呢。  
“……放我起来。”  
“不做吗？”  
“做起来了不就没休息了。”  
“你可以一边休息一边享受，”Ash扶着Loki坐起半身，使Loki保持着跨坐的姿势，而让他两手撑在身体两侧，双膝朝前呈蹲姿，下体门户大开的样子让欺诈师很想立刻隐身逃走，“让我来服侍你。”  
下身的附甲被轻易拨开，半充血的前段仍保持倒伏的姿态，而下方的两瓣保护性地闭合，Ash用拇指将一边的唇瓣撩开，藏匿的洞穴在孢子植物的光照下反射出点点水光。  
“我们从头开始。”忍者的声音好似被突然注入了催情的药，氛围变得暧昧，Ash的指背关节或轻或重地按压穴口旁的软肉，色情地揉弄，前段映着主人的心绪，逐渐挺立，与外观相同的淡青色柱身上描绘了几道墨绿色的纹路，Ash顺着这些纹路向上，转而握住硬起的肉柱，开始上下撸动，向上时捏一下冠状的头部，灵巧的动作刺激着Loki的感官，他被成功地挑起了欲望。  
另一只手也没有闲着，在撸动肉柱的同时按压穴口上方，让逐渐充血的软肉向两旁张开，随着欲念攀升，内里的穴肉活跃起来，燥热的甬道开始变得润湿，一缩一缩地冲撞着Ash的理智。  
Loki感觉有一根冰凉的棍子伸进他灼热的穴中，激得他几乎跳起来，激烈的动作反而让其探得更深。  
“好冰…”  
“你的里面好热，快把我的手指给融化了。”  
情色的挑逗起了效果，火热的内壁没能放松，反而绞得更紧了。Ash尝试着抽动手指，被调教得服服帖帖的软肉顺从地吮吸，在他插入的时候热情地迎上来，紧紧包裹着。  
Ash加入另一根手指，再度感受到冰冷的肉穴开始享受这种刺激，任由自己用欲火的热度温暖它。抽送的动作渐渐带出水声，Ash从手指感受到那里变得更为润滑，做好了承受入侵的准备。他拿出扩张的手指，失去堵塞的穴口不满地张合，Ash打开了下腹的附甲放出早已硬得不行的小兄弟，他晃动根部让硬挺的肉柱在Loki的穴口边拍打，濡湿的水液甚至打湿了勃起的前段，而Loki此时却重新跨坐上来。  
“可以了……”  
说着，Loki扶着火热的肉柱让它对准了自己的穴口，借着重力坐下去，让Ash性器的彻底填满自己的甬道，里面被扩张到手指无法做到的程度，被撑满的异样满足感让Loki暂时忘记了这场性事的目的，他扶着Ash的肩膀，上下晃动腰部，让这粗壮的玩意操他自己，交合处的蜜液淌落在Ash的身上，凝结成一个个欲望的痕迹。  
直到Loki操自己操到脱力，倒在他的上方贴着他火热的身体不住地喘息、颤抖。Ash默默地支起双腿，抬起腰部，将还未发泄的性器再次送入恋人的肉穴中。  
“啊…我已经没有力气了……”  
“我说过，你享受就好。”  
接着，Loki感觉到自己的屁股被身下的人狠狠地捏住，甬道被更快的频率抽插猛干，湿润的穴道被更加用力地进出，敏感的肉穴榨出更剧烈的快感，肉体拍打的声音响彻整个山洞，啪啪的回声与他被操得叫出的呻吟声不绝于耳。  
“呃啊——Ash，好棒……好爽啊——操我，继续操我！——”  
后穴高潮来得快而猛烈，快感电流击打全身，结合的穴道内里收紧了又放松，感到自己快要被榨出来，Ash在小穴放松的一瞬间快速拔出了自己的性器。  
“呃——”  
还处在高潮余韵的肉穴突然失去了撑满的硬物，一种失禁的快感从穴口一路打上他的前段，没有被慰抚的肉柱硬是被这激得射了出来，白色的液体落在Loki的腹部，他握住前段继续撸动，让管道里的精液全都射出来。  
“你现在看上去像是发情期的弗鸣克。”  
Loki还没来得及思考Ash说的是什么，自己就被翻了个个儿，并从背后向前推倒，成了膝盖和手肘顶地的狗爬姿势，而那火热的玩意被再次放入半张的穴道中，被操过一轮的肉穴更加轻易地接受了长驱直入的性器，后背式的体位让这根东西操的更深，由于姿势的特点，穴道反而比乘骑的时候夹得更紧了。  
“我们打的第一炮也是后背的体位，你的小穴紧紧地吸着我，不愿意放松。”  
“操我……快动啊——”沉溺欲望当中的Loki早就听不到Ash在说什么，只想让粗大的性器操自己，让自己被快感填满。  
“猴急的家伙……”  
丰满的臀部不自觉地晃动，肉穴的主人晃动腰部从缓慢的抽插中汲取快意，但这远远不够，他需要更强烈的。  
一个巴掌拍上那圆润的臀部，清亮的声响回荡在山洞中，而甬道也因此而紧缩。Ash用更加粗暴的抽插回应身下的Loki，撕裂平日平和的表面，成为情欲俘虏的Loki。  
高潮逼近，抬起的腰越发脱力，双膝也向两边滑开，这反而让腿间的肉穴大开，几乎全身趴在地上，所有的意识都集中在了交合操弄的部位，唯有快感能从Loki的发生器中带出些许呻吟。  
第二次高潮由缓而急，骤然紧缩的穴道反而被粗硬的肉柱持续操弄，快感再度上升，高潮被粗暴地延长了，直到一阵水流注入内里。Ash的性器被这狠狠一夹，精液射满肉穴的深处，填满骚动的甬道。

再次被射满的内里慢慢地流出白色的混合物，合上附甲也只能让那些体液打湿附甲的内部。  
“又射进来……”  
“但你很喜欢我射在里面。”  
Loki倒是没有否认。

指挥官看着从登陆艇上扶着腰走下来的Loki，担心起他们的休假是不是遇到了什么，Loki说自己只是不小心扭到了腰，并委婉拒绝了去找Trinity做检查的好意。Ash跟在后面什么也没说。

“做爱根本就不是休息！它只会让我更累！”  
“不过这也让你睡得更好了，不是吗？”  
忍着腰酸的劳模一脚踹在室友的腿上。


End file.
